pequeña sorpresa
by Nes.sly
Summary: Yuujiro y Tooru en su habitación, una tarde antes que acaben las clases.


**Pequeña sorpresa.**

Disclaimer: No es mio ninguno de estos adorables personajes.

* * *

><p>Con apenas una semana para terminar las clases, Tooru descansaba tranquilamente en su cama, mientras Yuujirou trabajaba en el escritorio continuo en una de sus asignaciones. Sólo se escuchaba el ruido del raspar del lápiz sobre el papel y la suave respiración del moreno. Agotado por trabajar tanto rato inclinado, Yuujiro se estira en su silla, masajeando con una de sus manos uno de sus hombros mientras lee lo que acaba de escribir, buscando cualquier error. Satisfecho con su trabajo, vuelve su atención a su amigo, quien se ha quedado dormido en la cama.<p>

Yuujirou se para lentamente y se acerca al moreno, arrodillándose a su lado para poder estudiar su rostro con lujo y detalle. Apenas se puede contener de pasar sus dedos por ese oscuro cabello. De sentir bajo la yema de sus dedos la suave piel del rostro de Tooru. Piel que había sentido en contadas ocasiones cuando se ofrecía a ayudarle con los deberes de princesa, como el maquillaje o la limpieza después de terminar con las tareas del día como chica. Pero el moreno necesito esa ayuda solo los primeros días de su labor; y en esos tiempos, Shihoudani no sentía aquellas cosas por su amigo.

Soltando un suave suspiro, el rubio se inclina y roza con sus labios la mejilla de Tooru. Aspirando el varonil olor que se desprende de esa piel antes de separarse. Cuando Yuujirou abandona la habitación, los ojos azules se abren sin vacilación y una mano cubre la porción de piel que fue besada, esa parte de su rostro sintiéndose cada vez más cálida. Incorporándose en la cama, clava su mirada en la puerta cerrada por la cual momentos antes salió el rubio.

—Yuujirou— susurra. Todavía indeciso si guiarse por sus instintos o no. Desde un par de semanas el beso que el más alto le dio frente a su prima no abandona su mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza. Haciendo surgir en su interior una tímida voz que se pregunta cómo sería sentir esos labios besándolo con verdadera pasión, con verdadero deseo.

Fuera de la habitación Yuujirou apoyaba su frente contra la puerta, intentando juntar el valor para entrar y pretender que solo era amistad lo que siente por el otro. Pero no esperaba que la puerta se abriera y que Tooru estuviera parado al otro lado. Perdiendo su equilibro se cae sobre el moreno. Terminando ambos en el suelo.

El rostro del rubio queda justo en el cuello del otro, respirando su olor. Tooru puede sentir como se le acelera el pulso al sentir aquella nariz tocar con suavidad su sensible piel, y el peso de Yuujirou sobre él se siente perfectamente correcto.

—Yuujirou, me estás aplastando —Rogando para que el sonido de su acelerado corazón no delatara su nerviosismo, posa sus manos en los hombros de Shihoudani, intentando apartarlo, pero no logra reunir (o no desea) las fuerzas necesarios para hacerlo.

Por su lado, Yuujirou está en su propio mundo, feliz de sentir el calor de Tooru bajo suyo, su piel tan cerca de la suya propia, sólo la molesta ropa separándolos. Apenas es consciente de las manos del otro en sus hombros, la pequeña presión que estas manos ejercen sobre él. Por impulso, deposita un pequeño beso en la cálida piel del cuello. Provocando suaves escalofríos que recorren todo el cuerpo del moreno.

—¿Yuujirou? —pregunta sorprendido, el jamás había imaginado que el más alto fuera capaz de actuar impulsado por sus deseos. Esta pequeña acción fue suficiente para darle valor a Tooru, quien reunió toda su energía para apartar el cuerpo del rubio de encima suyo, girándolo y posicionándose él sobre el otro.

—¿Qué… —fue todo lo que pudo decir Yuujirou Shihoudani antes que los labios del otro se posicionaran sobre los suyos en un posesivo y demandante beso.

Sorprendido, en un comienzo no fue capaz de reaccionar, una vez que su cuerpo reacciono rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo más pequeño. Separó sus labios y tentativamente pidió permiso con su lengua para entrar a esa deseada boca. Se besaron por lo que les pareció apenas unos segundos, insuficientes momentos.

Una vez separados, mirándose a los ojos, Tooru pasó una de sus manos por la mejilla del rubio con adoración. Los ojos castaños del otro brillaban con especial luz, maravillado con el moreno que estaba sobre él.

Se volvieron a besar, sin palabras, sólo acciones. Lo que sienten no puede ser puesto en palabras, sólo puede ser demostrado.


End file.
